You'll Always Wait On Someone You Love
by ilovecarlgrimes
Summary: This is a story about Beth and Carl. It will be full of the adventures of life that they go through. It will have some humor in it, but it will mostly be romance and drama.
1. You'll Always Wait On Someone You Love

**This is my first story, so no flames please! There won't be any flu, the governor attack from S4, or the walkers piling up on the fence. This is set during the prison on S4. Carl is fourteen in this story.**

* * *

Carl's POV

Farming ain't the best job, but it is something that makes me different from the other kids. I walked around picking the tomatoes off of their leaves, with my dirty gloves on. The tomatoes were kind of like people, each one was different. There were big ones, small ones, ones that weren't ready, but there was just one that was perfect. Like Beth, the girl I was staring at. She had blonde, wavy hair that was usually put up in a pony tail with a of couple braids in it. Her green eyes reminded me of emeralds, especially against her porcelain skin. Sometimes when she has to do some chores outside her skin will be tanner than it usually is for a few days. Not to sound like a pervert or anything, but she had a really nice body. She had perfect round curves, and at the same time she had some muscle on her. You could see her long, tan legs in the bright orange short-shorts and a black, loose tank that she found on a run. You could see her average sized breasts bulge through her shirt. The shorts she was wearing showed how round her ass was. And that's just what I think of her body, you probably don't want to hear me ramble on about her personality. She was talking to Carol on the bleachers, while holding 'Lil' Ass Kicker.' They were giggling, laughing, and occasionally Carol would say something and Beth would blush. Hmmm...I wonder what they are talking about.

I look around the fence to make sure walkers weren't getting in, then look back at Beth, Carol, and Judith. I see Beth look up at me and smile. I wave at her, and she waves back. Daryl walks over to them and gets Carol to follow him along with Judith in her arms. Before he goes, he tells Beth something, she nods her head. After Daryl, Carol, and Judith leave, she starts walking towards the guard tower I'm at. Oh god! I cup my hand over my mouth and do a breath check. Good enough. As I hear her walking up the stairs, I take my hat off and adjust my hair, and put my hat back on. I turn around to see her coming through the door. She looks at me and says, "Your time is up to watch here, so you can leave." Finally! I had been up here for a few hours and I was starting to get bored. "Thanks. Do you wanna hang out or something?" I ask her. She replies with, "Sure. What do You want to do?" Make out. "We could go hang out with Patrick and the other kids, if you want to." She thought for a second before saying, "Sounds fun, let's go!" We started down the stairs and I began to think about Zach, her deceased ex. I hated him. He never called her beautiful or pretty, but always called her hot and sexy. I heard him talking to one of his friends about how he was just dating her to get in her pants. Luckily he died on a run a week ago. "So, do you miss Zach?" I asked her. "No." That caught me off guard and I tripped on the last stair. "Are you okay?" She asked while helping

me up. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just caught me off guard." She looked puzzled. "How?" We began walking again and I told her, "I just expected you to say that missed him at least a little bit." She looked at me and said, "I'm kind of relieved he is gone, I felt like he was dating me just for sex. Plus the only people I would miss are you , Dad, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Daryl, Carol, Judith, and Michonne." She would miss me! Okay, back to the point. "That was the reason he was dating you. I heard him talking about it with his friends a couple of hours before his last run." She seemed hurt by it. "So, he really only dated me for sex? I knew it! I knew that I'm just not meant to like someone that actually likes me back! Jimmy died, Zach dated me for sex, and all of my past boyfriends didn't like me! Say there was cure, and I wouldn't be able to help repopulate the Earth because I'm not going to have kids with someone that doesn't love me back, and nobody will ever love me like that." The last words she said were softer than the others. So, she thinks that she is useless because someone tried to sleep with her? If nobody else loves her than I will. I do right now, but I'm pretty sure that she don't feel the same. I swear on my life that I will protect her from everything, even myself. "Beth, somebody will love you no matter what. All you have to do is find them and let them know that you love them back, if you do. Hell, someone is probably in love with you now. I-I mean your b-b-beautiful, n-nice, sweet, caring, and a wh-whole lot of other things." I finished the last sentence with my face growing redder by the second. "Carl, That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me. Thank you." So, she thinks I'm sweet? "Your Welcome."

We walk through the courtyard to the bleachers where Patrick, Luke, Molly, Lizzie, and Mika were at. "Hey Carl, Beth." Patrick greeted us. "Hey." We said at the same time. "So, what are you all doing?" I ask. "Waiting on you. We thought you might have an idea." Hmm...let me think. Got it! "We could play truth or dare." They all seem pleased with my choice. "Let me go get a bottle." I walk over to the dumpster and search around for a glass bottle. I find one with a wrapper on it that says 'Grape Soda.' I remember those, they were so good! I walk back over to the group, and we all sit down in a circle. I set the bottle in the middle and spin it. It stops on Lizzie. "Truth or dare?" She asks Patrick. "Dare." She looks at him and her sister with a devious smirk. "I dare you to...kiss Mika!" I see his face go white for one second before it turn red. I didn't even bother to look at Mika. I knew that Patrick had some weird crush on her even though she was six years younger than him. Then again, I'm in love with Beth. "Um...I-I d-don't know." He says uncertainly. "Just do it!" We all tell him. He scoots over to Mika and puts his lips to hers. They kiss for about ten seconds. Both of their face are as red as a beet when he walks back to where he was sitting. "Let's just continue." Patrick says. Lizzie takes the bottle and spins it. the top of the bottle is pointed at Luke. He looks at Molly and asks," Truth or dare?" She thinks for a moment and chooses truth. "Is it true that you've kissed a boy?" She looked disgusted and said, "No. Why would I want to?" We all laughed. Luke spins the bottle and it lands on Patrick. "Carl, truth or dare?" Shit. "Dare." Why did I chose that? "I dare you to...sleep in Beth's cell for a week." Hershel is going to kill me, let me reanimate, then stab me in the head multiple times. We continue to play truth or dare until the sun starts to go down. We had to do a lot of weird stuff like lick Daryl's shoe or walk around telling people, "Go tag!" And run away.

Carol walks over and tells Mika, Lizzie, Molly, and Luke that it was time to go to bed. After they left Patrick, Beth, and I start to walk to our cell block. "It's been so long since I've had a day that i didn't have to worry about anything," Beth says. Patrick and I agree. I glance over at Beth to see her yawn. "Are you tired?" I ask her. She replies with, "Yeah." I tell her, "You can go to bed." She looks grateful. "Thanks. So, I guess I'll see you in a little while?" Huh? Oh yeah! The dare! "I guess you will." She starts to walk away. "Bye," She tells me. "Bye." After a minute, she's completely gone. "So, you and Mika?" I question Patrick. "What about us?" His face has a slight blush on it. "I know you like her." His eyes widen. "You do?" "Yep." He looks at his feet and says, "I like her a lot, even though there's an age difference, but you probably know the feeling." Say what? "What do you mean?" he looks at me like I"m the dumbest person in the world. "You and Beth. I know that your in love with her." Is it that noticeable? "Yeah, I love her a whole lot. I'm tired of waiting. I just wished she loved me back," I say the last part while yawning. "I'm going to go to bed." I tell him. "Night," He tells me. "Night," I respond. I walk back to my cell, and look around for a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. I strip then slide them on. I grab my gun and bring it with me to Beth's cell. I slide the curtain open and walk in. I put my Beretta on the table beside the bunk bed. Then I turn around and crawl into bed with Beth. She stirs and opens her eyes. She and I look at each other before she relaxes into my chest and says, "Goodnight Carl." I answer her with, "Goodnight Beth." I was almost asleep when Patrick opened the curtain and told me, "You'll always wait for someone you love."

* * *

**Next time: "Yep. Also I noticed something this morning," he told me. "What?" I ask. "My son started puberty."**

* * *

**See what I did there with the title and the last sentence? If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me them. Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Awkward

**Thank you to those who read my story and liked it. So, obviously I am going to continue the story with the second chapter 'Awkward.' It should have more humor in it than the first chapter. Oh, and I want to thank Bvadams, DonnieDarkoMD1, and TheEightFoldPath for your reviews.**

* * *

Beth's POV

_I was standing in a field full of flowers and grass. The sun was shining brightly down on me, with it's rays feeling good on my skin. Most of the walkers were killed. Only a few remained. Wanna know why? Because a girl showed up with a cure. Now I could just stand out here for days without a worry in the world. I heard the grass moving behind me, but I didn't turn around because I already knew who it was. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and said, "One day I want to build a house here. It just seems so peaceful." Even though we've been to Hell and back, he still finds the good things. "Yeah. it is," I respond to him while turning around. I love him with all of my heart. He has perfect brown hair and bright blue eyes. The freckles never left his face. I wrap my arms around his neck, and press my lips to his. We stood there kissing, with our tongues battling for dominance. Eventually his won, and I let him take over. He put his hands at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He continued to discard my clothes until I was fully naked. That was when I started to undress him. With his clothes off, he gently laid me on the ground without trying to hurt me, but I felt something pressed up against my back._

My eyes fluttered open with my body covered in sweat. What kind of dream was that? And why was it with Carl? Sure I like him, but he's four years younger then me! Well...he could probably still do 'that'. Would I want him to though? I moved around a little and realized that something was still poking my back. What the hell? I used my hand to grab it and see what it was, and the moment I did, I realized I didn't want to know. "AHHHH!" I heard Carl scream and fall of the bed with a loud thump. I freaked and screamed back scared out of my mind. I looked down and I knew I was right. Carl had morning wood. Both of our faces turned bright red right when Rick, Dad, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, and Carol showed up. "Are you two okay? Rick asked. "Yeah," I answered him. Maggie asked,"What happened?" What do I tell her? "Patrick dared me to sleep in here for a week, and she woke up, freaked out, and shoved me off of the bed." Carl answered possibly saving us both. The group of people just look at us like we're retarded. "Okay, but don't cry 'wolf'," Daryl told us before walking away. Dad looked at Carl suspiciously. "Did you sneak in here without my daughter knowing?" Carl looked like he could have pissed himself, he was so scared. I decided to save him by telling Hershel, "I knew he was in here. I just forgot about it when I woke up." Dad nodded his head before he walked out with the rest of the group. Carl looked up at me and said, "Sorry about my...umm...you know." His face was bright red with embarrassment. "It's fine. You're just going through puberty." I tried to make some of the awkwardness go away, but I think I just made it even more awkward. "Yeah...I'm just gonna go now. I have watch duty soon," He told me as he stood up. "Bye, Carl," I waved. "Bye," He responded and walked out while putting his Beretta in it's holder.

Carl's POV

Oh my god! What the hell just happened? I can't believe I was erect...I still am! Okay, think of something gross. How about two, fat, male walkers having sex? Ew! Gross! Well, at least I don't have a boner anymore. I walk to my cell and look around, something was off. My hat! I set it on my table last night, but now it's gone! Who would have taken it? Why would they want it? I guess I'll search for it later because I've got to get to guard duty. I slide my clothes off and put on a pair of jeans and an old flannel shirt with some blood stains on it. I slip on my boots and lace them up. I walk out while putting on my gun holster that has my Beretta safely in it's holder. Eventually, I make it to the guard tower, and climb up the stairs. I grab the automatic rifle up there and stand watch. I begin to think about Beth. How calm she was about me having an erection this morning. She didn't make fun of me or anything, she just stated that it was because I was going through puberty. That may be part of the reason, but I had one mostly because she kept rubbing up against me with her ass. She was doing it in her sleep, but she made some sounds, too. Now tell me that you wouldn't expect me to get hard from that. I heard the door open and someone walk in, so I turned around to see who it was. Dad. "Hey, Dad," I say to him. "Hello, Son." I wonder what he wants. "Do you need something?" I ask him. "Not really. I just needed to talk to you." This doesn't sound good. "What about?" I question him. "You and Beth." He answered. Dammit! "What about us?" He gives me a knowing look. "I know you and her have some thing going on." He thinks we're dating? I wish. "Yeah, a one sided thing," I tell him. "Oh, I see. You like her?" He raises his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. "Nope, I...love her," I tell him and look down at my feet, with my cheeks tinted red. "Love is a strong word," He informs me. "That's why I used it." He chuckles and says, "You are definitely my son. I said the same thing to my dad about Lori." Like they say, 'Like father, like son.' "You did?"He nodded his head. "Yep. Also I noticed something this morning," he told me. "What?" I ask. "My son started puberty." My face turned red again. "What do you mean?" Just seeing if it's what I think it is. "When I rushed to Beth's cell this morning, I may have seen a bulge in my son's pants." He began to laugh his ass off. This is definitely the most embarrassing moment of my life. Of all of the things he could be worrying about, he chose me having an erection. "I didn't-" he cuts me off with, "Don't deny it. I'm your dad, I think I would notice something different about my son." Guess I ain't getting out of this one. "Do you think I freaked her out?" I ask him. "What do you mean?" He questions. "With my...you know." The redness still hasn't went away from my cheeks. "She knows? What happened in there this morning?" Well this is about to get even more embarrassing. "She forgot I was laying beside her, and I guess I was poking her back or something, so she reached back and grabbed my...um...penis. So, I screamed and fell out the bed." If he wasn't about to die from laughing earlier, he definitely will now. "What did she say?" Dad asked me after his laughter died down. "She said and I quote, 'It's fine. You're just going through puberty.' Her cheeks were kind of red though." How did I remember what she said? I'll never know. "I think she was more embarrassed on her part than she was about yours." I let out a sigh of relief. "I hope."

* * *

I've been off of guard duty for a while now. Since Daryl came up, and released me I've been at the garden with Rick. For some reason though, he still hasn't let the jokes die down. I'm pretty sure that my cheeks are stained red because I've blushed so much. Right now I was walking by myself to the cafeteria. I still haven't found my hat yet, but I'll look for it after I eat. I opened the doors to the cafeteria to see everyone chatting happily to one another. I looked at someone's tray to see that we were having deer and the tomatoes I picked yesterday. I walked over to the line and grabbed a tray and a fork. Carol put some deer on my tray as Michonne put tomatoes on it. I walked away saying a quick 'thank you,' and grabbed a cup to put some water in. I scanned the cafeteria and see Patrick, so I walked over and sat by him. The kids from yesterday were with him. "I heard about what happened to you and Beth this morning," Patrick says. "What did you hear?" I question wondering what he knew. "That you had a boner." Once again I became 'Blushie McBlusherton.' "Who told you that?" I ask him. "Your dad." Wow. Thanks a lot Dad. "Speaking of Beth, here she comes." Just as he said that, she came over and sat by me, with my hat on. "Hey." She said. "Hey." We all responded back to her. "So, where did you find my hat?" I ask her, glad that I know where it is. "You were in such a rush this morning that you left it in my cell." Oh. Well I feel stupid now. She puts it back on my head. "Thanks." I say. After that, we both just eat in silence. When we're done we go and throw put our trays in the sink together, and walk out. "Well it's getting late, so I'm gonna go to bed. What about you?" She yawns after saying that. "I'm going to go to bed, too." I tell her. "Wanna walk together?" She asks me. "Sure." After that we walk quietly. I noticed that something touched my hand, so I look down. Holy shit! She's holding my hand! Maybe she likes me back. Or maybe not. Or maybe she does. We make it to my cell, so I tell her I'll see her in a minute. She just nods and walks away. I go into my cell and change into the same clothes I wore last night. This time I make sure to sit my hat on my table, and walk out with by Browning. I quietly make my way to her room, and slide through the curtain. She was laying on her bed, so I walk over and put my gun on the table, and lay down beside her. "Hey, Carl?" She says my name. "Yeah?" I answer. "Try not to get an erection this time." Yep, this day has definitely been awkward.

* * *

**Next Time: Right before my lips touch his, I wait a couple seconds to see if his breathing has changed or anything. It hasn't, so I place my lips to his and pull back.**

* * *

**See how I did it again? Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!** **Oh, and it may take me longer to update on weekdays because of school.**


	3. Run

**Thanks for the reviews Samouc, chrojoh, Bvadams, and TheEightFoldPath. Here's the next chapter, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beth's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light from sun. I turned my head to the right to see Carl sound asleep. He had his right arm around me, while he was using his left as a pillow. His shaggy brown hair was in his eyes, so I took my thumb and gently brushed it behind his ear. Now I could see his face clearly. It was so smooth and he had no acne. His nose was perfect. It wasn't too big or too small. He looked even cuter with the freckles that went across his nose and cheeks. You can't forget about his lips, they were just so pink and plump. I just wanted to kiss them! I bet he's a good kisser. If I kissed him though, he probably wouldn't kiss me back and it would just be plain awkward between us. Although it can't be awkward if he doesn't know about it. I wait a couple seconds to see if he stirs. He doesn't, so I slowly inch my head towards his. Right before my lips touch his, I wait a couple seconds to see if his breathing has changed or anything. It hasn't, so I place my lips to his and pull back. They were so soft and tasted like apples. He stirs and wakes up. "Morning." He tells me. "Back at ya." I respond. "Come eat!" I hear Carol yelling, while banging pots and pans together. Carl stands up and I mimic him. "I guess I'll see you in a couple minutes then," He tells me. "Yeah. Bye," I say. "Bye." I watch him as he walks out of my cell. I walk over to my dresser and get out a pair of long jeans and a flannel shirt. After I put them on, I roll the sleeves to my elbows. I take my hair out of it's pony tail, and brush it with a hair brush that I found on a run. I braid strands of it before I put it back up with my rubber band. After that I slip my combat boots on and lace them up. Now that I'm finished, I walk out of my cell towards the cafeteria.

I open the doors and go in, then I grab a tray and a fork, and walk to the line. Carol puts some eggs on my tray and Michonne puts bacon on it. Did I tell you that Rick had found a whole bunch of chickens on an abandoned farm. There were like two dozen of them. I walk over to where Carl was sitting, and sat down beside him. He greeted me and began to eat again. His lips still looked plump and they had grease on them, making them look even more sexy then they were before. Especially when he licked them. He caught me staring at him, so I looked back at my food and blushed. I slowly began eating my food until it was all gone. "Hey Carl, do you think that you could go on a run with us after you eat? Glenn and Carol found some empty fort that needed to be checked out, and we need a large group of people." Daryl came and asked Carl. "Yeah, sure." He answers back to him. "Thanks." Daryl walked away over to Carol, and I went to go put my tray up. They were walking out, when Carol trips over table leg. "Are you okay?" Daryl checks on Carol. "I think it's sprained." He has look of worry on his face. "Can you walk?" She nods her head and stands up, but falls right back down. "I'm sorry Daryl, but I don't think I can go on the run with you guys. I'll just slow you down," She tells him with a look of sorrow. "Well, I guess we're short a person." I walk over to him and say, "No your not, I'll come with you all." He looks at me weird, considering the fact that I never go on runs. "Okay, then. Well let me help Carol to Judith's cell. Tell Patrick to come and check up on her to see if she needs anything every once in a while," He tells me. I just nod and walk over to Patrick, and explain to him what he needs to do. "Carl says to me, "Are you ready?" I tell him, "Yeah, let's go."

After that we quietly walk over to the room with gear in it. We both slip on the police gear that we got off of the walkers we killed when we first came here. "Hey, Beth?" I look over to Carl and say, "Yeah?" He looks at me seriously before telling me, "I would appreciate it if you stayed close to me while we're on this. It's been a while since you've went on a run, and this place doesn't sound like it's safe." I nod my head and tell him, "Okay." Secretly, I'm kind of excited that he cares about me. "Well, let's head to the vehicles." I follow him out to where the group is, and they were packing up weapons and a first aid kit. The group consisted of Daryl, Bob, Tyreese, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Sasha, Carl, and I. Rick had to stay behind to watch over the prison, and feed everyone with Hershel's help. "Okay, load up everybody!" Daryl told us, so we got in a vehicle. Daryl was on his motorcycle, Bob, Tyreese, Michonne, and Sasha are in Shane's Hyundai. Glenn, Maggie Carl, and I are in Zach's Mustang. I bet he's had sex with a lot of girls in here. He was such a perverted jerk. Don't think about it Beth, he's dead now. "Are you okay, Beth?" Carl asks me. "I'm fine." I look up at him and over eyes make contact. He can tell I was lying, so he pulls me over to him and wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and breathe in his scent. He smells like man with a little bit of of strawberries. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Carl carefully asks me, not trying to make upset. "No," I respond. "Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here." This is why I love him. Wait a second! Love? Do I really love Carl? I mean he's always been there for me ever since we've met, but do I love him? Yeah...I think I do. This only makes me snuggle up to his chest and watch the scenery as we go by.

* * *

"Alright everybody, listen up," Daryl demands so we give him our full attention. We had finally made it to the fort and let me tell you, it is huge. "We're going to be split up into groups. Maggie and Glenn, Michonne will be with Sasha and Tyreese, Bob and I, and Carl and Beth are in a group. Maggie and Glenn will search the main office, Sasha, Michonne, and Tyreese will search the tents on the left, Carl and Beth will search the tents on the right, and Bob and I will look in the infirmary. Now head out!" Carl and I walked over to the right side of the fort. There weren't as many tents over here than there are on the left. Carl and I walk to the first one. "Okay you see what you can find that will be useful and I'll stand guard." Carl tells me this, then unzips the tent and peeks his head in. There weren't any walkers, so he stood outside and watched. I scavenged around and found some water bottles, a can of beans, and a box of matches. We continued doing this, until we were finished with all of twenty tents. I had found twenty-eight water bottles, sixteen canned foods, four sleeping bags, nine lanterns, and five boxes of matches. Oh, and I found a Revolver in one of the tents. Carl and I began to walk back to the entrance feeling satisfied. "So what do you want to do when we get back to the prison?" Carl asks me. "We could go check out the library," I tell him. "Okay." I hear a moaning noise, so I look back and see a herd of walkers coming our way. There's about twenty of them. We definitely can not take them on. Not just the two of us. "Carl! Beth! Come on and get in the car!" I look over to see Maggie yelling at us. The walkers are getting closer and the cars were about 35 yards away still, so I take off in a dead sprint. About ten feet later, I trip on a bag with the walkers only 5 feet away from me. My ankle hurt like hell, and I knew that I couldn't stand back up and run. Carl was a couple yards in front of me, but the moment he hears me fall, he turns around and yells, "Beth!" while running as fast as he can towards me. I look back at the walkers to see that they've only gotten closer. I begin to think that I'm about to die, when I feel strong arms pick me up. I look up at the face to see that it was Carl. Even though I was bigger than him, he could still run pretty fast. I look behind him to see that the walkers weren't to far away. Then before I know it, I'm thrown into the backseat of a car with Carl right beside me. "Did you two get bit?" Glenn asks with a worried look on his face. "No, but I hurt my ankle." I tell him. "Here let me look at it," Carl says to me. I nod my head, and he takes my boot off of my foot then pulls the sock off. He gently rubs his fingertips on my ankle until I wince at a spot he touches. Carl looks at it, carefully examining it. "It's sprained like Carol's." Shit. "Anyways, thanks for helping me back there. I would have died if it wasn't for you," I say, thanking him. "Your welcome. I don't think I would've lived knowing that I let you die. I mean, if Hershel hadn't already shot me." I giggled at what he said. We sit there for a few minutes, until I yawn. When I done that, Carl looked over at me and motioned for me to scoot over to him, so I did. I put my head on his chest just like earlier, and closed my eyes with his arms wrapped around me. I heard Glenn and Maggie whispering about something, but I just ignored them. "So, when are you two getting together, since you like each other and all?" I blushed harder than I ever had. "We don't like each other." I told Maggie, clearly lying. "Sure," Glenn said in a sarcastic voice. I just chuckled and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**Next Time: "Back the fuck away from her, she's mine!" I yelled, feeling pissed off, while she lays there naked and helpless under his body.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Axel The Creep

**Here is chapter 3 'Axel The Creep.' I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Testing has come up since it's the end of the year and I haven't had time to do anything. Thank you for your reviews Bvadams and DonnieDarkoMd1. By the way Axel is still alive in this story.**

* * *

Carl's POV

"Carl. Carl. Carl. Carl!" I open my eyes to see Beth in front of me yelling my name. Oh good, see finally woke up. After we got back from the run, Hershel said that she sprained her foot pretty bad, but it wasn't broken. And that happened two days ago. Hershel also said that she hit her head pretty hard, so she would probably be unconscious for a couple days from it. "How do you feel?" I ask her, worried that she might have some more side affects. "My ankle hurts, but that's it. Why am I in here?" I studied her for a second to see if she was lying. Nope. "Because you hit your head pretty hard when you fell and your dad gave you some antibiotics, which made you unconscious for two days. Are you hungry?" The last time she ate was the morning that we went on the run. "Yeah." I get up and say,"Come on, I'll get you something to eat." With that, I grab her waist and help her walk to the cafeteria. On the way there her legs go weak from the lack of food. "Here," I say wile picking her up. She smiles and puts her head on my chest. "Carl?" I look down at her. "Yes?" I ask her wondering if she needs anything. "I just wanted to thank you. You've saved my life on many occasions and honestly I lo...ok forward to being stuck with you in the zombie apocalypse." (A/N: She was going to tell him that she loved him.) Her face was redder than mine the day I had gotten an erection. "I don't mind helping you. Your one of the few people that I care about that are still alive. Oh, and I look forward to spending the zombie apocalypse with you, too." We make it to the cafeteria and I set her down on one of the tables. "I'll be right back." She nods her head, and I walk into the part of the cafeteria that holds food. I find a can of fruit, so I open it and take it to her with a fork. I wait until she eats it before asking, "Do you need something else to eat?" She shakes her head, so I pick her up and walk out of the cafeteria. "Could you take me to the bathroom? I have to pee." I chuckle and tell her, "Sure." I walk down the quite halls with Beth in my arms. After a couple of minutes we make it to the bathroom, so I walk in and put Beth down next to a stall. She hops into it and locks the door, so I stand in front of the stall protecting her from anything that wishes to harm her. A minute later I hear the latch unlock, so I step out of the way so the can come out. Once again, I pick her up and begin my journey to her cell. We didn't say a word to each other on our way there. After a while, we make to our cell block that doesn't have a single soul in it. So, I just walk up the stairs to the cell I've been sleeping in, and walk in. I set her on the bed and say, "I have watch duty. Are you going to be okay staying in here by yourself?" I feel bad about leaving her, but Dad said that I have to watch today because I haven't for the past couple of days. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I kiss her cheek before saying, "If you need anything just yell, I'm sure that someone will hear you." She nods her head before waving. I wave back and walk out.

* * *

Beth's POV

I opened my eyes for the second time today and look around. After Carl left, I decided to take a nap to pass time. Now that I've woken up, it's pretty boring just sitting in here by myself. I reach under my pillow for my pencil and journal. I look to see which day I last wrote, and it said May 1st. Wait a second, so if I didn't write on the day of the run, I was passed out for two days, that means that today is the 5th. My birthday is tomorrow! I open it up to the next clean page and begin to write what has happened since the last time I wrote.

'May 5th, 2014. I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you for a couple days. I hit my head on a run and have been passed out until today. Luckily, when I woke up Carl was there. On the run I tripped and hurt my ankle while running away from walkers. I was stuck on the ground when Carl came and saved me. I could have died. While we were there, I found a lot of supplies in the tents Carl and I scouted. Earlier today I almost told him that I loved him, but instead I told him that I look forward to spending the zombie apocalypse with him. How stupid was that?

I hear an old, rough sounding cough, so I look towards the door waiting for someone to walk by. Minutes pass until Axel walks up to my door. He almost walked by, but he decided to peak in. "Well, looky here." He walks over to my bed. "Since no one else is in here, how about you and me do some fucking?" My eyes widen at what he just said. "No." He tries again. "I know that you want my dick," he says this while edging closer to my bed. "You don't have one!" I yell. "Look you little whore, you are having sex with me!" Why won't he just go away? "No, I'm not!" I scream back. With that, he jumps up onto my bed, roughly smashing his tongue into my mouth. I tried to get him off of me, but I couldn't do much because of my ankle. His hands wrap around my shirt and he pulls it off of me. Next came my bra. He finally pulls away from my mouth and moves to take off my pants. "CARL!" I scream to the top of my lungs. Axel just smacks me and tell me to shut up. Once he gets my pants and panties off, I finally come to a conclusion that I'm about to unwillingly lose my virginity to Axel.

* * *

Carl's POV

I was walking back to check on Beth when I hear her scream, "CARL!" After hearing that, I run faster than I did trying to escape the farm. With almost no sweat on me, I finally made it to Beth's cell to see a sight that I never wanted to see. "Back the fuck away from her, she's mine!" I yelled, feeling pissed off, while she lays there naked and helpless under his body. Axel turned around, then stood up. He was naked, but I couldn't have cared less. Before I know it, I find myself repeatedly punching him. Blood was starting to trickle down his nose, when he threw a punch back. I stiffened my stomach trying to ignore the pain, and just punched him back harder. He got a brief moment of strength, and tackled me to the ground. He got a couple good hits in before I flipped us around. Now with me on top, I got some punches in, before I felt someone grab me from behind and pick me up. I stop trying to kill Axel, so I could look around. Beth was sitting on her bed naked and crying, Carol stood with a knife, Daryl held Axel on the ground, Glenn as keeping Maggie from beating the shit out if Axel, and Dad was holding me back. "What the hell is going on?" Rick yelled. "He was trying to rape Beth!" I angrily told him. "Bullshit!" Axel disagrees. Luckily Daryl just smacks him. "Take Axel to get his...everything fixed. Carl, I'll use the emergency kit in the other room to make sure your cut don't get infected." I shake my head. "No, I need to make sure that Beth is okay." He nods understanding. "Alright, but when you're done come and see me." With that, he walks out. Now it was just me and Beth. I walk over to her, and sit on her bed. I wrap my arms around her, ignoring the fact that she was naked. "Did he...you know penetrate you?" I ask hoping that he didn't. "No. You came just in time," she told me. "I hate that this happened. If I had just stayed with you, then he wouldn't have even thought about raping you." I feel like it's all of my fault. "You didn't know Carl. Don't put yourself down." I should be comforting her, not the other way around! "Beth, could I ask you a question that is kinda...personal?" I ask her. "Ask away." I feel my face heat up at the question I'm about to ask. "Are you still a virgin?" Her eyes widened at what I asked, but she still answered. "Yeah, and I will be until the guy I love starts loving me back." She looked down with a slight blush on her face, but the moment she did, she quickly moved her hands to cover up her private parts. "Oh my god! I'm sitting in front of you naked!" Her face was so red, and her voice was shaky like she was nervous. "Beth, you don't have to hide anything from me. You're beautiful." She stares at me for a moment, before she begins to slowly move her hands. "No-one has ever said that about me," she told me. "It's true." Hey, my mom told me to never tell lies. "Carl, do you want to know a secret?" I nod my head. "Sure, you can trust me." She takes a deep breath before saying. "You're the one I love."

* * *

**Next Time: "Hey, Carl?" Daryl asked with the biggest smirk I'd ever seen. "Yeah?" I say, almost wishing that I had walked away. "Did you finally get some?"**

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
